Angels On the Moon
by Little-Pixie-Girl
Summary: On Bella's 19th birthday she will become the most powerful vampire ever to walk earth, but there are few bumps in the road such as she is adopted, and 2nd she must say goodbye to the Cullens forever. can she forget them and rule the vampire kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

"Bella, please come here sweetheart, I need to talk to you." Called Charlie from downstairs. Edward was out hunting, so I walked carefully downstairs and into the living room. Sitting on my couch was none other but Aro Volturi!

"Dad why is he here?" I asked as I point to Aro. "Bella sweetheart, you might want to sit down for this." Charlie replied.

Nervously I sat down.

" Bella you know that your 19th birthday is coming up, you need to know that Renné and I are not your real parents. I know that you are wondering how does this have to do with Aro, but it does in a lot of ways, in fact he is your real dad. I am well aware that he is a vampire, and is impossible for a vampire to have a child, well it not. On the night of your 19th birthday. You will become the most powerful vampire ever to walk this earth. I will let Aro do the rest of the talking"

"Bella, my baby, my sweet little angel, you will be 10 times faster and stronger then any vampire, even me. You will have every power that a vampire could possibly have. You have to return to the castle tonight with me and we prepare for you the transformation." Aro finished for Charlie.

I just sat there and gasped. What are you suppose to do when someone tells you that you are adopted and will become the most powerful vampire in history.

" Wait a minute, you said that we are leaving tonight, Edward and Cullens are not coming back till Sunday, does that mean I can't say goodbye?"

"Bella baby, I'm sorry but you can't keep your relationship with the Cullens, because when you are changed you will become the Princess of Volturi and will have lots of responsibilities. I'm sorry Darling, I sorry but that it's what the rules say, it is written in the prophecy." Aro said sadly, he came over and hugged me as I cried.

Charlie came downstairs with all my stuff packed , I haven't even noticed that he left. I felt broken inside as I took in all this news.

"Come on Bella we have to get going or we'll miss our plane, and Charlie may you please break the news to the Cullens?" Aro asked.

"Will do sir, Good bye Bella, I'll miss you Baby." said Charlie.

I looked back right before I left to my destiny; I saw all my memories of this place flash before my eyes. My first kiss with Edward, my sleep over with Alice when she came back and all the nights Edward has crept up in to my room and held me when I slept. Tears were free falling from my face, I knew I had to leave sooner or later.

All the way there I stared out the windows, think about how much my life will change in a matter a day. I thought about how I was begging Edward to change me so I can be with him for forever. I finally get my wish, but now I'm not excited that I get to live for eternity. Eternity meant nothing if you didn't have your soul mate to spend it with. Right then and there it finally sunk in… I might never see Edward or any of the Cullens ever again. I'll miss Edward's mess copper hair and his crooked grin, Alice's pixie like features and her bubbly personality, Esme's warm hugs and welcoming smiles, Jasper's calming presents, Emmett's big bear hugs and booming laughter, Carlisle's fatherly personality. I would even miss Rosalie, even if she was never nice to me. I might never see my 2nd family again, never ever. Why did this happen to me? I sat there crying, till Aro said "Welcome Home Baby girl, Heidi and Jane will show you to your room and Alec will bring your stuff up. Then you can rest, I'll have dinner brought to your room. I have some work to do. I hope you like it here; make your self at home."

I'll never like it here, unless Edward was by my side.

I got out of the car, and before my eyes laid a huge magical castle, it looks right out of a fairy tale!

"Hi Bella, I'm Heidi and this Jane. We'll show your new room, we decorated it ourselves!"

We walked up to the top floor; they opened the door and behind it lay a huge room! The walls were a deep blood red, the ceiling was a clean white, and right in the middle there was a Wooden 4 poster bed. It had a lighter shade of red sheets and White, Yellow and Red floral pillow cases! The room had matching oak furnishing and a white couch.

"If you think this is cool wait till you see the closet and the bathroom!" Jane said happily.

That night I cried my self to sleep. Images of the Cullens danced in my head, Edward, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie. I tossed and turned, I sat up straight in my bed, tomorrow is my Birthday, my last day of being human. I couldn't sleep any more so I picked up my old torn up copy of Wuthering Heights. I read till morning. I went to go shower, then I got dressed. There was a knock a door. "Come in"

"Good morning Sweetie, Happy Birthday! How was your sleep? Are you ready for tonight?" my "dad" asked.

"Ok I guess. But I'm very nervous for tonight." I replied.

Night was approaching very fast, soon it 7:30. Aro said that the transformation will start at 8:00 and will last till 12:00 then I would be vampire. Aro, Marcus and Caius came in my room at 7:45.

"You ready my dear? It is almost time," Aro asked.

"I guess I have to be it's not like we can stop it." I said simply

At exactly 8:00, the fire started. It burned; it was the worst pain I felt in my life. A flashback of when James bit me, I screamed a blood curdling but not from the pain but from the memories. The pain got worse and worse, the fire increased. It ended at 12:00 sharp.

I hope you liked the first chapter, please review

Little-Pixie-Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belong to Stephanie Meyer

I dedicated this chapter to one of my best friends, M, who told me to put this story up. So thank you so much.

EPOV

I and my family went hunting. I felt bad for leaving Bella, but all our eyes were turning pitch black and we didn't need a repeat of her 18th birthday. I shudder at the memory.

I just finished discarding my dinner, and then I heard Alice scream.

"What the!!!!" I ran towards her and Jasper. "What happened Alice?" I asked her.

"I saw Aro sitting on Bella's couch with Charlie then it disappeared!" She replied in a frantic tone. Jasper was trying to calm his wife down.

"Edward, we have to get back now." She told me "I can't see anything now; I have no clue what is going to happen!"

With that I ran as fast as I could. I was at Bella's house in matters of seconds. I jumped up to her window, and looked around. Her room was almost empty. All that was left is her bed and dresser, all her belongings were gone.

I jumped back out the window, and went to the front door. I knocked on the door. Charlie answered the door.

"Edward, how are you, I thought you weren't coming back till Sunday?" he asked politely.

"Good it started to rain so we came home, Mr. Swan, is Bella home?" I asked.

"Edward, Bring your family here then I will tell you and your family together." What could be so important that he would have to talk to my whole family? I tried to read his mind, but some how he blocked it. "Fine, I'll go get them" I girded through my teeth, and with that I left.

At home, every one was there waiting for me. Alice was the first one to speak "What happened, Is Bella ok?"

"It was really strange; Charlie said that he will only tell the whole family together. I tried to read his mind but he blocked which never happened before!" I told them. They all gasped, even Rose!

"Well there is no point to keep him waiting is there." Esme said. With that we all got up and went in to the cars.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Swans. When we reached the front door, Charlie was all ready there.

"Ah the Cullen Family, please come in and I will get started." he said.

We all sat in the living room, Esme and Carlisle on the couch with Rose and Emmett, and Alice sat in Jasper's lap on the floor and I sat on the smaller couch. Charlie sat down on his chair and began.

"So I guess Edward told you that Bella is not here, it's true. She will never come back here." He said in a flat tone. "Well where is she, how can we get there, who is she with, what is she doing, is she with her mom? Alice asked as soon as Charlie finished.

"I can only answer some of those questions, first of all I can not tell you where she is, second, I will not tell how to get there, third she is with her real father, and I know you never knew this but Bella is adopted… well not any more. Fourth of all what she is doing does not concern any you, and no she is not with her mom."

We were all shocked by this. "Any thing that has to with Bella is in our concern." I replied in an angry voice. "Well not this time grumpy old VAMPIRE boy. Oh yeah I know your deepest darkest secret." He snarled. "You know about bear!!!!" Emmett yelled in shock. "No you idiot, he talking about our secret!" Rose said as she slapped him. Every stared at him then moved to stare at Charlie "how did you find out?" Carlisle asked in his calm voice. "I have my ways, and I think that it is time for you guys to go now, goodbye." He said then left the room.

When we got home, I ran outside to my meadow. I laid in the wet grass thinking about what just happened. All I knew is that I just lost the love of my live, my Bella. I sat there, dry sobbing, I didn't even notice that Alice had came and sat beside me. We sat there in silence, taking in every thing that is happing. "Edward, I miss her too, but I think Charlie is right…. as much as I hate to say this, she's not coming back. She gone." She said "we all will miss her. She is a part of this family and forever will be. She was my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't want to believe it to but this is the real world… kind of like the soap opera I watched on T.V. last night, but that's not the point. She's not coming back…. Ever."

"I know Alice, I just can't believe it." I said between sobs. "I made a promise to Bella that I would never live with out her….. And I will keep that promise. I can't live with out her and I won't. I love her to much. I have to go. Alice I have to."

"I know it hurts Edward but you can't give. We love you Edward, you're Cullen and Cullens don't give up. We need to stay strong." Alice said sadly. I know she was true but I am not going to live with my angel in my arms.

We headed back to the house. When we arrived Esme can running out. "Edward, are you ok, were have you been? You had me so worried." She said as she pulled me in to a hug. "I just need time to think… about every thing." I gave her a reassuring smile and went to my room and drowned out everyone's thought with music.

A few hours later, I felt the urge to go play my piano.

I played Bella's lullaby and Esme's favorite, half way through Bella's I stopped. Today is the 16th… Bella's birthday is the 17th.

The next day I spent the whole day in my room, looking at pictures of Bella, my sweet angel Bella. There were pictures of us in our meadow, at my piano, at prom, dancing in the moon light, and my favorite a picture of Bella sleeping in my arms, I was gazing down at her. Her mahogany hair spread across the bed sheets like a fan, her big beautiful deep brown eyes that I could stare in to forever shut closed, her angelic face so peaceful, with out a care as she snuggled up to me, arms around me like she was holding a giant teddy bear. The more I looked at the picture, the more I missed her, her warm pink blush, her heartbeat pumping blood through her veins, her cute sleep talking right before she fell to a deep sleep, her tripping and having me catch her right before her face met the floor. I just simply love every thing about her; she's perfect even if she didn't notice it. How could she love me, a monster? I will never know.

I looked at the time it was 11:55. I put all the pictures away. "Happy birthday Bella" I whispered right before the clock struck 12:00 and when it, did every thing went black.

Thanks for reading and all the kind comments and a special thanks to my best friends (you know who you are) and my mom who checks all my spelling, I love you guys.

Little-Pixie-Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

BPOV

When I woke, a bright light blinded me. I sat up rubbing my eyes and saw Aro looking at me, muttering "well that was not supposed to happen."

"What was not supposed to happen?" I asked. "Bella dear you're wake, you passed out right after your transformation…"

"Wait so you mean I am … vampire?" I said shocked. "Yes your are dear, not only that you are the most powerful vampire ever. But for some reason you blacked out and were out for two days. I never ever heard of this happing, so I must go recherché it, and I will get back you sweetie. Heidi will come and help you if you need anything. Have fun baby" with that he left.

I slowly got out of the bed and went to go have a nice warm shower. In the bath room I looked in the mirror and saw someone completely different from myself. She had long wavy Dark brown hair with light brown streaks; her face looked like it was hand paint by God himself. She had the most perfect body, the kind girls will kill for. But her best feature is her eyes; they were a deep dark blue, the color on the sky in the middle of the night. She was gorgeous, beautiful, exquisite, in other word an angel, even prettier the Rosalie, in fact she made Rosalie look human!

I look around the room to find this angel but there was no one else in the bathroom that must mean that I am this goddess in the mirror. I could not believe that gorgeous person is me, Isabella Marie Swan. I shook it off and turned on the shower. I let the hot water wash soothe all my aching muscles. But then a new pain started in my heart. I realized that when I get out of the shower, I won't be swept in to Edward's arm, because I never going to see him again, or any of Cullens for that matter. I turned the water to ice cold, to numb me… not like it would work but it still felt nice.

I dried my self in a soft fluffy towel. I pulled open my huge walk in closet, and saw none of my old clothes. This ones were all designer labeled and expensive looking. Alice would go crazy in here. It pained me just to think of her. I pulled on a cute pair of jeans and a really pretty baby blue strapless sweetheart neck and a safe looking pair of sliver flats, not knowing if I was still clumsy or not.

I went to go explore the castle. It was huge, it felt like I was living in a fairy book… but with out my prince charming. I soon found the castle gardens. They had flowers of every kind and color. I found a secret path. I decided to follow it. It leads me to a beautiful meadow that looks almost exactly like mine and Edward's.

Oh how much I miss him. I stay in the meadow for a few more hours, and then head back.

On my way back to my room, I ran in to Heidi. She said that Aro want to see me in his office. When got there he called me in and told me to have a seat. "Bella, I thought that you should know what the prophecy acutely says. Please read it." He said calmly. He handed it to me. It said:

_The Queen of the night, will become on the night of her19th birthday at 12:00 sharp. She will be the prettiest, fastest, strongest, and the most powerful creature in the entire universe. No one and nothing can defeat, and if they try they will die. She will have the kindest and most caring heart, anyone has ever seen. She will be able to give her powers to her soul mate and 6 other people of her choice. Her and her mate will rule the world and bring peace to everyone and everything._

I finished reading and was shocked. Could I really bring peace to the world with my soul mate? I never knew that I could give my power to my soul mate and 6 other people. I all ready know who I would give them to if they were here.

"You will need to practice all your powers, so they can be used at their best." Aro stated.

"Alright, it not like I have anything else to do." I agreed.

Few Hours Later  
Wow, I never knew I hade so many powers and there are still more to learn. This could be a long week. I flopped down on my bed, deicing what to do next. I saw a big black photo album; I picked it up, and turned to the first page. It was a picture of me on my first day in Forks. There were pictures of my time in Forks. There was a picture of me with my truck, I loved my truck but it was in Forks with the rest of my favorite things such as the Cullens. The next few pictures were of me and Edward, laying in our meadow, dancing in the moon light, the one from prom and one that I never seen before, it was me sleeping in Edward's arm.

I could not stand looking at these pictures any more; they brought back to many memories. I closed the book.

In the corner of my room I saw a guitar. I pick it up started to strum it. I went to my computer and typed in how to play the guitar. I tried what it said, it wasn't that hard either. I keep practicing the guitar; I was just sitting there, not even knowing that I was playing a song. I tried to play the song again, and I got. I wrote down the notes. As soon as I finished writing down the notes, the perfect lyrics hit me.

(I miss you by Miley Cyrus)

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2]

(I miss you)

By the time I finished the song I was dry sobbing. I missed my 2nd family. No one or thing could replace them. I loved every thing about them. I will never stop loving them

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review,

Little-Pixie-Girl


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

APOV (Alice)

I was sitting on Jasper's lap, happy and content but I still couldn't help but feel sad. I mean I just lost my best friend, and her dad will tell us nothing about her or where she is!! All he gave us is "She is never coming back". Well that's going to help us a lot ……. Not! "Darling what's wrong? I can feel the angry and saddens just rolling off you. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you." My handsome husband Jasper said. He always knew what to say and when to say it. "I'm mad at Charlie, but sad because Bella's gone and I will never see her again." I said trough my dry sobs. He rubbed my back, and sent calming waves to me. I felt a little bit better. Then a vision started, I saw a girl with brown hair running, but before I could get a good look at it, it stopped like someone turned it off. Well that was strange, that never happened before. I had to see Carlisle about this. "What happened Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked. "I saw a girl with dark brown hair running, but then it stopped like someone turned it off or …. Was blocking the rest of the vision." I told him before I headed up to Carlisle's office.

I knocked on the door, he told me to come in and have a seat. I told him about my vision. "I never heard of this happing before, maybe you're just distracted. I'll research it." He told me. I left to go back to my Jasper. I told him what Carlisle said. Was I distracted?

CPOV (Carlisle)

After Alice left, I heard Esme scream! I ran as fast as I could. I was in Edward's room, but only to see Esme on the floor with a passed out Edward!! I hurried over to Esme's side, and examined Edward; he was just like a human when they were out cold. "I came up here to see why he hasn't been out of his room for two days; I thought that he was just sad about Bella." Esme said sadly." "It's all right sweetheart he'll be fine… I think." Never in all my years of being a doctor/vampire have I seen something like this. Edward started to move, and then he opened his eyes. "Edward, what happened, how are you feeling?" I asked him

"I don't know what happened, I was looking at pictures, then whispered " Happy Birthday Bella" then everything went black and for how I feel.. I feel … well more powerful then before… if that is even possible." Strange there're lots of weird things happening around here. I went back to my office and pulled out the book of prophecies, and looked trough it. I read it front to back at lest 7 time. The whole book seems to revolve around the "Queen of Night". It said that she will become the queen of night on the night of her 19th birthday; she will be 10 times faster, stronger and more powerful then any other vampire. She will also be the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth, and she can give her powers to 6 other people and her soul mate, and will have one of the most caring and giving hearts in the world!! But the most interesting thing was when she is changing she will black out at the end, but so will her soul mate!!! Wait this sounds a lot like Bella… her 19th birthday was 2 days ago which was the same day Edward blacked out… wait Edward was her soul mate. Bella could never be the queen of night, of course not, it was stupid, well it kind of made sense, about how Charlie knew about us being vampires and it would explain Bella disappearance. I decide to shake it off; it wasn't a big thing….. Was it?

Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful comments, keep it up and the Cullen boys may show up and give you guys a big hug!

Lots of Love

Little-Pixie-Girl


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

BPOV

I decide to take a trip to my meadow; it was so beautiful and peaceful. It was a place I could escape and just think over everything that is happening in my life. I took my time to walk there, enjoying the flowers, but their beauty was dull compared to Edward.

I finally arrived at my meadow; I sat down in a nice lush patch of bright green grass. I wish I could share this meadow with Edward, he shared his with me.

Bella stop thinking of him, you heard Aro you are going to become the Queen of night, you don't have time for the Cullens. I kept telling myself. Face the fact, I NEED Edward and the Cullens… wait didn't the prophecy say that the Queen of night has a soul mate and can share her power with 7 other people including her soul mate. I'm pretty sure I did, I have to ask Aro about it.

I laid down and gazed up in to the big blue open sky. Everything seemed so peaceful; I found myself falling "asleep" well more like daydreaming.

I daydreamed about Edward and me living in a beautiful white house that was in a forest right next to our meadow. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle came to visit. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were play "vampire" football, Esme was gardening, Alice and Rose were talking about the latest fashion show in Paris and how they could have been much better models then the ones they had, and I was lying in Edward's arm. It was the best daydream I ever had, it seemed so real. I wish it was. I sighed, missing the Cullens and everything I left behind in Forks, my heart ( I left it with Edward), my friends, my dad and my family. I keep telling myself that I would see them again, but I knew that it would never happen. I headed back to the castle, because it wouldn't bring them back, if I just laid here. I felt like trying out my running skills. I ran, and made back to the castle in under a second! It would take a normal vampire at lest 1 minute, but then again I were never normal.

Aro called me to the throne room, him and his brother wanted to see me.

"Wow Aro you were right she is beautiful." Marcus said with his mouth open, I guess I just have to get use to this because it wouldn't stop. "Bella, we brought you here to tell you about your duties as the Queen of Night" Aro said. "Ok shoot" I told him.

"First of all you know that you are here to bring peace to the world, second you know that you will have a soul mate, and that you can give your powers to 6 other people, we would like you to become one of our mates and give your powers to us." Aro said with a smug smile on his face. I was shocked, not only that but I was mad. No I was furious. "He!! No, I can not believe you! You said that you were my father, doubt that. You said that I had to leave Edward my ONLY love and his family, just because you want to have the most powers! You made me leave everything that I live for, and just for yourself! You are the most selfish person I have ever met, you guys too. Wait …. Didn't the prophecy say that no one could ever destroy her, and no one could get in her way? Yeah it did so you know what, because I have the kindest heart I am going to let you lowlife, self centered monsters off the hook… this time. I am going to leave and take all my POWERS and go see my REAL dad and family, and give THEM some of my powers." I spat in their face, then turned on my heel and left. I ran and packed as fast as I could. I booked a flight to the Seattle airport. "Bella, wait, wait, and don't go. I am sorry about that…" but before Aro could finish, I slapped him right across the face, and by being 10 times stronger it would of hurt… a lot.

"We'll be arriving in Seattle in a few minutes. Thank you for choosing Seattle Air. Welcome to Seattle for those of you that are visiting, and Welcome home for the others." The Captain said over the loud speaker. Almost there, almost home!

I got off the plane and grabbed my bags, then went to my rental car a Porsche 911 turbo (just like Alice's), and speed out of the airport. I arrived in Forks in an hour which is a 4 hour drive for a human, and pulled in to the Cullen's driveway.

They all came out, looking at the car which looks exactly like Alice's, most likely wondering who is driving it.

"Who the he!! Are you?" Emmett called out.

"Wow Emmett, you don't even recognize your own little sister! I'm so hurt." I said in a mock hurt tone as I climb out of the car.

"Bella, is that really you?" Esme asked

"yeah, just a little different on the outside but on the inside I am the same old Bella just minus the clumsiness and the human." I said right before I was attacked in to a big group.

We went inside at sat in their living room, and then on the stairs I a saw a Greek god with copper hair…Edward. I ran up to him and pulled in to a hug, he hugged me back. "Bella, I missed you so much. Where were you? How did you become a vampire?" he asked.

"I will answer those with your family in the living room." We all sat down in couples, I sat in Edward's lap.

Alice started "what happened Bella?"

"It started when Aro showed up a day before my 19th birthday, Charlie told me that I was adopted and Aro was my real father! Aro said that I was going to become the Queen of The Night, and that I had to leave to Voltaire with him, and that I couldn't say goodbye to you guys!" I told them softly. They all gasped.

"That not all, my transformation started at 8:00 then stopped at 12:00 but I blacked out right after! When I woke up, Aro said that the black out was not supposed to happen. Then he let me read the prophecy, I am the Queen of the night. But it turned out that I wasn't really Aro daughter and that he want me to be the mate of him or one of his brothers and give my power to him, because I can give my powers to 6 other people and my soul mate, so I spat in his face and left and so here I am." I told them.

"Wait... What dose the Queen of night do?" Emmett asked. "The Queen of Night is the most powerful creature on this planet. She is 10 times faster and stronger then an average vampire. She can not be harmed, and if some one tries to, they will die in the next 24 hours. She can give her powers to her soul mate and 6 other people. She is also the prettiest thing ever." Carlisle explained

"Wow, who knew that clumsy little human Bella is the most powerful thing ever." Emmett said

"Thanks Carlisle, you had to tell him that I was 10 times stronger then he is right before I challenge him to an arm wrestling match." I said, everyone laugh. I looked around the room, at my family. Everything was perfect, just like in my day dream. "Wait, I want to do some thing. Everyone takes someone's hand so we are in a circle" I told them. When we where in a circle, I closed my eyes and whispered "To the Moon, the Stars and the dark blue sky, I ask of you to help me share my power with the seven people I have chosen."

I felt a breeze of wind blow thought the room, then there was a big flash of light, and I knew that I had given my power with the people I love the most.

"I just gave you my powers so now we're the most powerful family ever." I said a little bit scared for their answered.

"OMC thank you so much Bella thank you, thank you!" Alice screamed as she jumped up and down.

Later that night Edward had to go hunting really bad so I let him. I pick up my guitar and played a song that I really liked.

_(Stickwitu by the pussycat dolls)_

I don't wanna go another day,  
so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

_[Chorus:]__  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

I don't wanna go another day  
so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

_[Chorus]___

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you;  
we'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
they ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
and that's why I say

_[Chorus x2]_

When I finished the last line I heard clapping, and spun around to see the whole Cullen family, standing in mine and Edward's doorway.

"Bella, I never knew you could play guitar, I knew you could sing because when you were human you sang in the shower and with super vampire hearing." Alice said.

"I love you guys." I said and got up and hugged them.

This is home, some where the people that you love are.

The End

Thank you guys for reading my first story, I end it soon so I can start my second story Alice's Twilight. Thank you some much. I couldn't have done it with out the help of my best friends, my mom and all the kind reviews

Little-Pixie-Girl


End file.
